lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Wudis
Wudis is a fourth generation titan created the child of Tydana with the assistance of the Old One Twist of Light and Darkness and made a Minor God of Gifts which he was until his corruption prior to the Titan Civil War. Wudis would come under the sway of the first generation titan Godrus who was able to manipulate Wudis into joining the Lodge of the Old Ones as a way of showing his devotion to his mother/lover Tydana and obsessed with pleasing Tydana even before his shield was gone he would fall completely into the chaos nature of the Lodge. Having fallen to the corruption of the Lodge it was Wudis who attempted to get his daughters, and mother to join the Lodge but they would be protected by Hermes who despite being imprisoned by the members of the Lodge due to not falling to chaos was able to get a message to Tydana warning her of what the Lodge had done to Wudis and this led to Wudis being barred from entering Olympus. Etia would be traveling with her mother and sister to Valhalla when they would be ambushed by the forces of Wudis of whom would instigate a fight which led to the death of almost everyone in the group except for Idrena, and Tydana and as the last Druid of Wudis died they discovered that Etia was no where to be found and as Wudis had fled back into the Low Heavens they had no way of following him. Wudis would become increasingly unhinged following his capture of Idrena and became obsessed with getting his beloved Tydana back to him, and in order to achieve this he would alongside his children leave the Low Heavens and take up residence in the area of Fairmarket where Wudis planned to carve out an area of control and then begin summoning a spell which would bring Tydana out of the High Heavens. Wudis and his children would capture the town of Hearthglen where they would then set up their capital and using his children they gained control of a vast swathe of land forming distinct nations each controlled by one of his children. Wudis would attempt to create an alliance with Lucerne and William Lovie III. in order to buy himself enough time to complete the ritual that would bring Tydana to him but after the intervention of Idrena this attempt would be shattered leading to the start of the Lucerne-Druid War. History Etia is Kidnapped Etia would be traveling with her mother and sister to Valhalla when they would be ambushed by the forces of Wudis of whom would instigate a fight which led to the death of almost everyone in the group except for Idrena, and Tydana and as the last Druid of Wudis died they discovered that Etia was no where to be found and as Wudis had fled back into the Low Heavens they had no way of following him. Leaving the Low Heavens Wudis would become increasingly unhinged following his capture of Idrena and became obsessed with getting his beloved Tydana back to him, and in order to achieve this he would alongside his children leave the Low Heavens and take up residence in the area of Fairmarket where Wudis planned to carve out an area of control and then begin summoning a spell which would bring Tydana out of the High Heavens. Control of the Hearth Wudis and his children would capture the town of Hearthglen where they would then set up their capital and using his children they gained control of a vaste swathe of land forming distinct nations each controlled by one of his children. 'Family Members' Odin.jpg|Odin - Grand Father|link=Odin Tydana1.png|Tydana - Mother|link=Tydana Helja Cover.jpg|Helja - Aunt|link=Helja Roswita.jpg|Roswita - Aunt|link=Roswita Helgi.jpg|Helgi - Aunt|link=Helgi Idrena Cover Amazing3.jpg|Idrena - Daughter|link=Idrena 'Relationships' Godrus.jpg|Godrus - Master|link=Godrus Hermes.jpg|Hermes - Enemy|link=Hermes Tydana1.png|Tydana - Lover/Family|link=Tydana Chaos_Undevided.jpg|'Pen Ecrowi' - - - - - Servent - - - - - Wudis and Pen would become connected when Idrena brought him to Hearthglen where he was promoted over and over until he became the leader of the military forces of the Druids and in this he gave thanks to wudis who gifted him with gifts from the fade turning the one time noble Pen into a servant of Chaos.|link=Pen Ecrowi Category:Titan Category:Chaos Category:God Category:Dead Category:People